


【瞳耀】心理暗示

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 蒋翎有一个发现......





	【瞳耀】心理暗示

**Author's Note:**

> S.C.I开播一周年快乐！  
> 

蒋翎自认是整个S.C.I除了白sir、展博士、公孙法医、小白驰之外最聪明的一个，好吧，顺位已经有点远了。

机智的她最近有一个不得了的发现，食指顶了顶圆框眼镜，看着不远处两个挺拔的身影。

她怀疑展博士给白sir下了心理暗示，并且还有证据。

事情发生在今天下午。

S.C.I的案子多精怪难破，并且还时常压着破不了案就扫厕所的大石头。但凡有了案子，那么别说按时上下班了，就连三餐都有一顿没一顿。

蒋翎作为内勤，比起剩下大多数人时间还是要宽裕一些的，扫完外卖灌入今天第二杯清咖还是觉得困得不行，带上眼罩准备小恬片刻。

还未顺利进入梦乡，吵闹的声音就刺入耳畔。

“死耗子，刚才把我拉走干什么？我说了那个酒吧老板绝对有问题，视线游移不敢看我们的眼睛，短短几分钟的问话舔了十几次嘴唇，分明是对我们的提问充满不安。”耳畔传来展博士惯例的微表情分析，只是听到这儿蒋翎就在心中翻了个白眼觉得更加昏昏欲睡。

“好了，猫儿。我们现在没有证据，只靠你的推论根本没法带人回来问话，他那边我已经让王韶继续盯着了，有动静会回来和我们汇报的。”白羽瞳耐心劝慰。

“爪子拿开。”展耀推开白羽瞳搭在他肩上的手，叉起腰质疑他的组长，“你是不是还是不相信我说的？如果让我问下去他一定会老实交代的。”

几不可闻的叹气声后是白羽瞳软下来的语调，“猫儿，我真没有。查出真相的方式有很多种，我相信你说的那人确实有所隐瞒，但再问下去我怕你一激动又催眠人家。你自己也知道，你受那个赵爵的影响有多深，这一年来你好几次都险些直接催眠获取情报，再下去包局那我都瞒不下去了。”

话说到这个份上，展耀也在这方面自己确实理亏，就不再与白羽瞳辩驳下去，“我再看看还有什么遗漏的线索。”

“都两点了，叫点东西吃吧，别饿着。”

盯着白板上标写出来的关键证据链，展耀不假思索的就点了菜，“我想吃街尾那家的麻辣粉。”

“不行，那家太辣了，你胃不好。”护猫狂人一口回绝。

“压力大的时候就应该吃点辣的啊！”展耀不满的回头，眼底充满撒娇的意味。

白羽瞳翻看着手上的外卖单，决定不去看展耀的眼睛，这个小滑头每次都有办法说服他，“你别来这套，歪门邪理。我说不行就不行。”

默默睡觉的蒋翎默默听戏，干的漂亮白sir，不能每次都被展博士带走，拿出S.C.I组长的威严来！

“小白~~~”

嗯？那么软？这是展博士的声音吗？小白这是在叫白sir？

蒋翎产生想要拉开眼罩的冲动，却怕动静太大引人注意，只能继续暗搓搓的偷听。

白sir为什么不说话？

“小白~~~我的胃已经好很多了，你不是一直有煮粥给我吃吗，现在连咖啡都可以喝了，偶然吃点辣的没关系的。”

“小白~~~我已经三个月没吃辣的了，就一次好不好，一次。”

短暂的沉默之后——

“微辣，只能点微辣。”

“好的！”

蒋翎扶额，这位白sir，你能不能有点坚持?这还是平时说一不二的白羽瞳吗？

蒋翎眉头一皱，觉得事情并没有那么简单，一定是展博士悄咪咪地给他们的头儿下了心理暗示！

于是黑客少女对展博士与白Sir的互动更加在意起来。

这天是新连环杀人案的陈述大会，白羽瞳切换着幻灯片，总结这次案子的新进展，“这周的受害者同样也是出现在酒吧附近，加上之前的四个已经是第五个了。按照蒋翎的调查，受害者尸体被发现的几家酒吧几乎全是同志酒吧，虽然法人各自不同，但为其注资的最大股东都共同属于一个人——周斌。”幻灯片切换到一个年轻男人的全身像，“就是他，周氏集团的小开，五年前回国，私生活极其混乱，男女通吃。而且还是缉毒队那边的重点监测人员，他手上好像有不少致幻类药物。根据调查，五名受害者皆与这个周斌有或多或少的交际。根据案发现场留下的脚印推测，嫌疑人的身高应该在180-182之间，体重60KG左右。这些数值也与周斌比较吻合，所以接下来的重点就是给我盯死他，知道了吗？”

“Yes,sir!”

“展博士，你有什么要补充的吗？”合作一年，白羽瞳已经养成了凡是都要问一句展耀的习惯。

翻了翻文件，展耀摇摇头，“我就重复一下，之前公孙法医的报告大家也看了。都知道这个案子被定性为一起连环杀人案，并不只有白Sir说的那几个共同点，还有他们的尸检报告上显示他们体内含有过量的致幻剂以及所有人无一例外都是HIV病毒携带者，所以这次的行动你们一定要慎之又慎，不能随便出手，避免不必要的受伤，安全第一。”

“知道了！”

散会后，蒋翎回到位子上继续完成她的任务，自从回国后这个周斌一直都是有家庭医生在照顾，医疗记录一片空白。只能将周斌留学当地的医院一家一家黑过去，技术层面来说并不特别困难，但耗费的时间不少。

其他几位收到指示各自外勤，除了整理会议纪要的白驰，就剩白sir和展博士还在捋思路。

展耀来回翻看证言，大多数人的证词都基本可靠，谈话的时候偶有说谎或者掩饰慌乱都是在他问到致幻剂的时候，药物这一块不归他们管，他自然也不多费心。唯独这个许佳喆在问询的时候表现的有点不太平常，“我还是觉得那个调酒师不太正常，虽然他的证言没有漏洞，但是他说的话和表情变化都不像是第一反应，更像是多次训练出来的演技，而且是专门用来对付我的。”S.C.I破获的案件越来越多，有不乏商洛这样的犯罪分子会主动去了解这个调查小组的具体情况，作为大学教授，展耀的信息更是十分容易查阅。

“你说那个许佳喆是吧，我也觉得他有点怪，就是警察的直感。我还让马韩去调过这个人的档案，可是一干二净，没有任何可疑的地方，甚至还拿过几个国际上的调酒比赛奖项。三个月前他去体检的报告也黑出来了，没有什么异常。”白羽瞳挠挠鼻子，虽说一切的调查都显示没有异常，可他和展耀有一样的感觉，这个人，干净的有些奇怪，“不过倒是有一个疑点，刚才听你说到才想起来，这个许佳喆也是个同性恋者，他的伴侣叫洪超，是个医生。”

“该不会刚好是个心理医生吧？”

“真聪明。”

“你是说？”

“没错。”

说什么？没错什么？假装工作实则偷听的蒋翎一脸懵逼。

“我想去会会他。”

“不行，我总觉得太危险。”白羽瞳皱眉，展耀这个焉儿坏的表情他不是第一次见到，对方在打什么主意，他还没点数？

展耀微乎可微的噘嘴，用展博士自己的术语来说就是微表情，但白羽瞳还是飞快的抓到了，知道这是对方专门冲着他来的，“小白~”

蒋翎竖起耳朵，来了，熟悉的“小白”，这一定就展博士心里暗示的口令！根据她多次的观察，只要展博士叫白sir小白，他们那个骄傲无比的白组长就会毫无立场的什么都好好好。

“我知道一个能指导恋人说出无懈可击谎言的心理医生足以引起你的兴趣，但这些确实都只是我们俩的直觉，毕竟现在有个更可疑的周斌在。”

“小白，你相信我，他们俩绝对有问题。”展耀眼底有光，直直的盯着白羽瞳，千言万语都融汇在一个眼神里，“小白，我就去聊一聊，我保证不会打草惊蛇。这也是一条线索不是吗，只要聊一聊，如果没有任何不对，我们都可以不用再在意他们了不是吗？”

白羽瞳叹了口气，接下来的一分钟什么都没说，低着头思考着什么，直到蒋翎都有些在意到底同不同意的时候，白羽瞳抬起头，一脸严肃，“我开车送你去，你只有十分钟，我不管你们怎么用大脑打架，但只有一点——不许催眠。”

“没问题。”

随后两位阿sir就风风火火的出门了，蒋翎仿佛都能听见耳边响起的BGM，顺便在小本本上记下新的论据。

嗯，她要不要将这个情况反映给包局换奖金呢？

随着查探到的证据越来越多，案件的脉络也愈发清晰。蒋翎黑出许佳喆被洪超托关系隐藏掉的就医记录，他确实在几个月前进行过HIV病毒筛查，赵富也查出他们有在黑市买阻断药的交易记录。

白羽瞳抵着额头，真相仿佛已经在眼前，却就是少了点什么，“但只是去检测艾滋，也不足以说明问题。除了前两次，后三名死者的死亡时间许佳喆都有非常确凿的不在场证明，几乎整个酒吧的人都看到他在吧台。”

“至少这些都说明许佳喆与这个案子脱不了关系，在周斌的酒吧打工、检测HIV、特意找法子对付我的方法，这一切都特别反常。”展耀眯着眼提出反驳。“还有，你别忘了，他的男朋友是个医生，他有足够的医学知识可以误导我们错误推断受害者的死亡时间。”

“洪超是个心理医生而已，你会这种技能吗？”白羽瞳将重音落在心理两个字上。

展耀翻了个白眼，一脸你真是无知的瞥了白羽瞳一眼，“我是心理学教授，不是医生，你要注意这其中的差别。他的工作地点就在医院，有太多机会可以接触到尸体，了解尸体。”

“而且我可以感受到，最近许佳喆十分的焦躁，就连他的‘演技’都无法施展。他好像有件非常急切的事要做。”展耀继续说着自己的推测，他有几次去酒吧观察过许佳喆的行为，与其搭话，这个调酒师一天比一天更加焦虑。

还未来得及分析展耀的推论，十分具有特色的手机铃声就响了起来，白羽瞳做了个“嘘”的手势后接起了电话，“喂......你说什么？......真的吗？......好的，我知道了..........你继续盯着。”白羽瞳眉头紧蹙，展耀知道一定不是什么好消息。

“是赵富，他说周斌买了出国的机票，后天晚上就要走。”白羽瞳狠狠的砸了砸桌子，“畏罪潜逃。”

“不，逃是逃，但不是畏罪。”展耀不同意白羽瞳的观点，“蒋翎黑出来他的病史，7年前他在洛杉矶的时候就已经检测HIV呈阳性。我更偏向于认为，他回国之后因为过度混乱的性生活致使其他几个死者也一同感染。”

“把别人感染了，就杀了别人？这说的过去吗？除非他被威胁了。”

“你别打断我，听我说下去。”展耀掰开笔盖，在白板上画上几根线，将几个受害者与周斌连起来，划了一个大箭头指向许佳喆，缓缓开口，“你还记得吗？其余几个死者第一次去医院做HIV检查的时间，几乎是在同一个月。虽然这个推测让我有点恶心，但这个怀疑是我觉得最符合现在这些证据链的，我觉得——他们几个人轮奸了许佳喆。”

办公室一下子寂静的只剩电脑主机运行的声音。

蒋翎难以置信的抬头，看到两位头儿全部表情沉重。

“你是说这几个人联合强暴了许佳喆，可能在那一次乱交中，所有人都不幸中招，感染上HIV？”

“没错，于是，许佳喆就开始了他的报复行动。”展耀又划了一个双箭头，将许佳喆和洪超连在一起，“我甚至觉得，这是双人作案。”

“很明显，如果按照你的推测，以洪超的职业技能一定会发现许佳喆的不对劲，他根本瞒不住一个专业的心理医生。”

“是，于是他们就一起策划了这次报复行动，甚至想嫁祸给周斌。”

“可现在周斌又要出国了。”

“我们还没能获取可靠证据逮捕周斌，他不能眼睁睁看着最大的仇人逃之夭夭。”

“所以他焦躁，焦躁自己没时间了。”白羽瞳觉得展耀的推论听起来非常像那么回事儿，和他作为警察的第六感也极其吻合，“糟糕！赵富说今天周斌会在酒吧搞一个什么送别party！”

“那今天就是最好的机会！”

白羽瞳转身就想走，手却在拨打赵富电话的途中放了下来，“你就留在这儿，到时候现场一片昏暗，我顾不上你。”

“我不需要你顾。”展耀本来也想跟着，结果却又一次被白羽瞳拦下，自从蓝成霖那件事之后白羽瞳把他的安全问题视为重中之重。

“你自己还不知道？你有哪次你不受伤的？”

“你说的我好像拖油瓶一样，那个洪超很有可能也在现场，我去肯定可以帮上忙。”展耀扯住白羽瞳的袖子，试图说服执拗的男人，“小白！我也不想其他兄弟们有事！”

“不行。”白羽瞳一脸坚定。

蒋翎瑟缩在角落，觉得现在的气氛有点僵，明明展博士都喊了口令，为什么白sir居然没有一口答应，难道她的理论有误？

“小白，你不知道，那个洪超确实有两把刷子。”展耀抓住白羽瞳的手不让他走，“如果你带很多警察过去，他马上就可以识别出来，拉着许佳喆跑路。他们没有时间了，我们的时间也一样不多了。”

“你什么意思？”其实白羽瞳已经听出来了，只是不相信展耀居然要采取危险性如此高的方法，“我不会同意的。”

“你也知道这是一个好办法，不是吗？”展耀决定了的事情，很少有人可以影响，“我不是脆弱的瓷娃娃，不会每次都让自己受伤。”

蒋翎真的不知道两人是怎么交流的，脑子里都有对方的读心机吗？她根本不知道是个什么办法........

“小白！”展耀又呼唤了句，动摇着白羽瞳的内心。

时间紧迫，一袭白衣的男子紧皱眉头，慢慢道出一句，“安全第一，我让你撤一定要撤。”可以听出，白羽瞳的语调有千个不甘，万个不愿。

最后白羽瞳还是妥协了，蒋翎却开始有点怀疑自己那套心理暗示的理论是否站得住脚了。

加完班，蒋翎收拾包准备走人的时候，赵富、王韶和马韩各自押着一个人回来了。蒋翎认出这就是白Sir和展博士一直挂在嘴边的许佳喆和洪超，还有周斌。

“蒋翎，联系重案1组，先拘起来，别忘了分开关。”赵富没有松开双手，指示蒋翎叫人上来。

“至于这个叫缉毒组的人来领，证据确凿。人赃并获，那么大量，这辈子估计是不出来了。”马韩踢了周斌一脚说道。

“我的律师呢！我要找律师，我要找我爸！”周斌脾气也不小，被踢了一脚就咋咋呼呼的，“没想到杀了傲仔他们的人居然是这个婊子，我没被被他扎死是我命大，谁特么要在监狱那种鬼地方待一辈子。啊呸，你们都是什么东西，放开我！”

许是被周斌的话语刺激，一进门就仿佛7魂失了其6的许佳喆突然狂躁起来，胡乱向周斌的方向踹着，吼叫着，“你们放开我！我要杀了这个混蛋！阿Sir，我不指望你们帮我主持公道，只求你让我亲手了解这个畜生。之后要杀要剐怎么样随便你们！”

看似娇小的男人力气却极大，就连赵富也费了全部的劲儿才勉强压住，可叫喊的声音却没法堵住。

突然，一边一直沉默的洪超默默开口，“小喆，你冷静点！这里是警察局！”短短的一句话竟让赵富几乎要压不住的人瞬间安静了下来，或许是蒋翎的错觉，他总觉得这句话里包含了太多的压抑、太多的不甘和痛苦。

短暂的安静之后，两行清泪从许佳喆的眼角滑落，“阿超，我不甘心...呜....就差一点，我们就差一点....这个畜生必须死.....”

“小喆.......”

无需多想，蒋翎知道展博士的推测十有八九是对的，气氛压抑的让人喘不上气。

直到楼下的同事上来将人带走，这里的气压才缓缓的恢复。蒋翎这时候才想起出去抓人的正副组长怎么都不见了，遂好奇问道“白Sir和展博士呢？”

“白Sir送展博士去医院了。”马韩开口，“展博士的手划伤了。”

“又受伤了？严重吗？”之前展博士外勤昏迷的次数一只手都数不过来，这次只是手划伤了而已，应该没啥大碍，大家都有点见怪不怪了，“所以到底是怎么回事儿呀。”

“不严重，扎进去一厘米都不到。白Sir就紧张的跟展博士被人捅肾了一样，拉着去医院包扎了。”马韩挥挥手，将在酒吧发生的事娓娓道来，“晚上，白Sir联系我们去酒吧。让我进去候命，王韶和赵富堵住前后门。具体的计划只是大概和我们说了下，他们推测许佳喆在作案前将致幻剂下在受害者的调酒里，等受害者神智不清的时候下手。事实证明，他也确实那么做了，幸好展博士和周斌身形相似，提前换了衣服，没喝下了药的那杯酒，只是假装无力去包厢休息。我一直盯着洪超，看出他发现了端倪后就一直跟住他。结果看到许佳喆情绪失控，直接在走廊上就要刺展博士，还好被白Sir拦住。”

“被拦住了？”蒋翎推推眼镜，“那展博士怎么还受伤了？”

“那时候人群骚动起来，我和洪超都挤不进去，许佳喆就跟发疯了一样力气大的吓人，胡乱挥刀子。就是那种，真的不要命一样，白Sir扭着他的手缴械，那么疼他都忍住没松手。整个人失去理智甚至要用刀子捅白Sir，就好像要把所有阻止他杀周斌的绊脚石都除掉一样。”马韩回忆起来那时候许佳喆的眼神都打了个寒颤，他们见过的变态罪犯不在少数，可眼神那么绝望，杀意那么强烈的是真的不多见。

“酒吧那群不怕死的，居然也不跑反而还在围观起哄，白Sir受环境限制也不好施全力，结果险些被那一刀刺中。然后.......”

“然后谁都没想到，展博士会突然伸手想去挡住那一刀。”赵富接过话头说下去，被马韩叫进去后，他就看到展博士紧张的不得了伸手护住白Sir，“如果不是洪超正好也挤进去拉住，那一刀非得把展博士的手戳个对穿......”

王韶指了指马韩和赵富，“反正我进去的时候，他倆都还没动手，白Sir就已经把许佳喆和洪超压在地上了。把人移交给我们之后就拉着展博士去医院了。”

“只可惜许佳喆这孩子......”马韩皱眉不知道该怎么说下去。

“你们一个个别苦着脸，跟哭丧似地干嘛？”一直神出鬼没，沉迷尸体的公孙哲不知什么时候离开了他最爱的验尸房加入谈话。

“公孙法医，下班了啊？”

“嗯。你们也别多想了，做警察的，总被嫌疑人的故事感染到怎么好好审讯。”公孙褪下白大褂换上西装，准备下楼找罄堂。就他所知，今天周斌那个场子能缴出那么多药，可不是偶然，“时间也不早了，你们也抓紧回去睡一下，明天还要审讯、和其他组对接。”

“知道了。”蒋翎也随着其他人附和着，下班回家的已经是凌晨三点，反正现在案子也算破了，按照惯例她明天就算睡个大懒觉迟到也没人会说。

后来听说许佳喆确实是因为被周斌几人下药轮暴，还好及时吃了阻断药，最后检测中显示没有感染。但因为副作用极大，对肝肾功能造成永久损伤。还因为这件事精神恍惚失去了出国深造成为品酒师的机会，这件事倒是洪超说的，说这一直以来都是小喆的梦想，所以对他打击很大。

洪超还说许佳喆真的起了杀念是因为后来他发现周斌不止一次用这种龌龊的手段糟蹋别人，有些还甚至拍了照片作为威胁。许佳喆试过报警，但警察只说强奸男性并不构成强奸罪，顶多是人身伤害，关不了多久。后来洪超还交代自己对许佳喆进行过心理治疗，却丝毫没有好转后带他去拜访过一位高人，见过那人之后许佳喆的精神状态好了许多，但杀心却也更加坚定。

洪超承认在许佳喆杀了两个人之后发现他有些不对劲，追问之后怕他被警察查出来，就帮忙处理尸体，还让许佳喆穿上大码的鞋子，绑着铁块伪造现场。因为周斌一直带着保镖，不好下手，他们就想把这些案子推到他头上。

许佳喆承认了所有的罪行，大家却都高兴不起来，他们都是警察，知道如果不是许佳喆来这一出这些事确实可能就那么不了了之，没有人可以为他们主持公道。后来警方将案件通告，陆陆续续接到了其他几个被性侵的受害者的报案，说案发后收了大额的封口费，周斌家大业大也知道报警没用，直到他被捕才敢出来作证。不幸中唯一一点进展是受害人中有一名女性，当时也有及时去医院验伤，证据确凿周斌贩毒+轮奸罪，他老子再有通天的本事也捞不出来。

至于许佳喆，最后由展博士出庭证明其精神确实在过度的冲击中产生问题，在减轻量刑上取得了很大的筹码。

案件落下帷幕后的一周，蒋翎几乎每天都迟到，刚结案，组里的气氛也没有那么紧张了，恢复偶尔插科打诨开玩笑的日常。

打游戏忘了时间，一转眼大家都已经下班了。有些困倦的蒋翎偷偷摸进展博士办公室，准备躺在催眠专用的那张长椅上睡觉觉，结果还没睡着就听见门外越来越近的谈话声，吓得一激灵。她不止一次被白Sir警告再睡在这儿就让她永远睡去公孙那儿，为了她的小命着想，身体先于大脑行动连滚带爬的躲到桌子底下，希望两位组长只是路过一下。

天不遂人愿，办公室的门把手被转开了。

“小白，我不知道你在说什么。”展博士的声音怎么听上去有些.......心虚？

“咚”的一下，蒋翎不知道这是什么声音，也不敢探出头看，安静的掉针可闻的办公室却渐渐传出了沉重的呼吸声和啧啧的水声......水声？

蒋翎一度怀疑自己的耳朵，这这这这这是接吻声？白白白白白白sir和展博士是那种关系？！

在内心吓成白驰的蒋翎脑内走过来无数个闪回，大脑快速转动如同她最爱的电脑驱动，想着想着，她突然觉得，好像........并没有什么不对……

倒不如说，一直以来所有反常的行为都有了解释……

“不知道？”白羽瞳的声线明显带上了一丝情欲，性感的声音是蒋翎从未听到过的，“展小猫，你的手也好的差不多了，是时候该算算账了?”

“外勤之前你是怎么答应我的？叫你撤你就撤？”白羽瞳咄咄逼人。

“我不是担心你嘛......”展博士闪烁其词。

“说好不许催眠洪超？”

“是他先想催眠我的！而且他心理防线严密，我也没多问什么......”

“说好的微辣呢？你别以为我没看见你晚上胃疼找药吃。”

“哦，原来那瓶药是你放桌上的呀。”展博士扯开话题。

比起展博士更加恍然大悟的是桌底的蒋翎，她为了那个怀疑展博士下了心理暗示的自己而哀叹，这哪里是心理暗示，这是明晃晃的秀恩爱啊。

我不应该在桌底，我应该在家里........

“小白，我知道你气我又没照顾好自己。但再给我一次机会回到那天，我还是会选择帮你挡那一刀。”

“展耀我看你是想气死我！看我怎么罚你！”

“唔……”

蒋翎不敢脑补两人到底在干嘛，正巧此时她的手机亮了，信息界面跳出来四个字——给我出去！

霎时，蒋翎的头顶心都在发麻，软着脚赶忙“滚”出了办公室，连一眼都不敢往两人的方向撇去……

慌忙之间，后脚不小心踢到了门框，发出闷响。

展耀惊的一抖，离开白羽瞳吸吮着他舌尖的唇，“…什么声音？”调整了下被对方压在沙发椅上的姿势。

“哪有什么声音？”白羽瞳假装不知道，心里却已经扣了蒋翎半年的奖金，“猫儿你不专心，我要连带你好几次不听话的份一起罚你。”说着便又堵住了这只难以驯服的小猫的唇瓣，舌尖舔吮过每一道唇纹，他的猫儿一如既往的甜。

“嗯…小白…这里是办公室…”当这吻越来越绵长，展耀口中空气越发稀薄之时，白羽瞳乘猫之危，老鼠爪子不老实的下移揉捏起猫儿脆弱的部位。

“办公室不好吗？在S.C.I我可是你的上级，你现在是不服从命令的下属。”舌尖舔过下唇，白羽瞳的脸上尽是使坏。

展耀怎么会不知道这个表情意味着什么？咽了咽口水恹恹地试图最后挣扎一下，软软的猫唇微微张开，“羽瞳......我们回去.......”

“啪”的一声，白羽瞳的大掌隔着西裤落在了展耀的屁股，力道不大，却足够威吓，“展博士，你叫我什么？” 

“羽瞳......”展耀试图推开压在他身上的男人，却发现对方坚如磐石，对他的推搡毫无反应。

“啪”又是一声，“你再想想，展副组长。”不满展耀的反抗，白羽瞳干脆从后腰袋摸出一副手铐，咔咔两下将展耀的双手铐在一起举过头顶。

展耀小脸憋得通红，双手被束缚住，还在自己办公室被恋人打屁股，羞耻程度堪比八岁还尿床，“小白，你别闹了。”

“我说过，让你想想该叫我什么？”

挣扎不得果，展耀只能暂时服软，“白SIR....”不知为何，明明是很普通的称呼，此情此景下却让展耀感觉有些羞耻。好像眼前束缚住他的这个男人不是他的爱人，而真的只是他的上司一般。

既然你要玩，那我就陪你，“白羽瞳，你这是职场性骚扰，我可以去告你!”

白羽瞳险些笑出声，指了指门口，扯起唇角，“展博士，你可以试试看，大声叫唤，让同事们来给你作证，证明我性骚扰你？”

这一提醒，展耀才发现办公室的大门居然还开着，虽说这个点儿在没有案子的时候大家都已经回家了，但脸皮子薄儿的展耀还是感到十分不安。看目前的情况，白羽瞳是不达目的不罢休，可.......

还未来得及思考更多，熟悉炙热的吻就落在唇间，不复往日的温柔细腻，而是像龙卷风一般狂猛的席卷而来榨干他肺里每一丝呼吸。手被压住无法拥抱对方，陌生的吻让展耀下意识的有些抗拒，这不是小白，他的小白才不会这样对他。

霸道而又炙热的舌顶开贝齿，舔弄过口腔中的每一道角落，展耀想要将其推挤出去的动作轻巧无力，反而更像是欲拒还迎的勾引。抵挡不住唇齿相交的快感，只是一个深入的吻就将展耀带入了情欲的渊地。无法吞咽的津液沿着两人的唇角蜿蜒而下，淫靡又情色。

“嗯啊.......呼....呼.....”肺活量较小的展博士总算被放开后大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，白羽瞳太反常了，太热情了.......

毫不掩饰的与展耀对视，方才还在对方口中的舌尖探出舔过唇角的口液，“看来展博士很享受我的性骚扰？”顺便也用拇指擦去对方的，随后又放进自己嘴里舔舐干净。

充满占有欲的动作叫展耀下身一紧，他明明知道这里并不是做爱的最佳场所，他明明知道对方就是想要给他一个小小的教训，他明明知道他不应该硬的..........

“羽瞳.....啊！”展耀知道自己又喊错了，原本隔着衬衫轻柔抚慰他乳尖的手突然重重的捏了一把，疼的他龇出猫牙。

“我说过，我现在是你的上司。”白羽瞳挑眉，抬头邪气十足的看着展耀，玩弄乳尖的手指戏份十足，一边用指腹按着捻揉，一会儿又用指甲来回搔刮挺立的小豆，可终究隔了一层布料，欲望被勾引出来的同时却也产生了无法满足的空虚。

展耀想要开口求白羽瞳做点什么，可自尊心却不允许他那么做，只能在有限的幅度扭转身体，躲避对方的挑弄，“别.....不要碰........”

猫儿扭动身子的样子诱人极了，配上那张通红的漂亮脸蛋儿，叫白羽瞳下腹的火燃的更旺，“展博士，不可以对上司说不哦~”

这又是玩哪出？展耀心想这个死耗子真是要上天了，给他三分颜色开起染坊来了。刚想反抗，却发现不知何时手铐被用领带绑在了椅背的调节器上，下一秒西裤的拉链就被拉开，藏在底裤中半勃的性器被掏出，包覆在炙热的手掌中。全身衣衫完好，最私密的地方却暴露在外，展耀原本就涨红的脸登时更深了几分。

白羽瞳认真的揉搓撸动那根和展耀本人一样干净的茎身，持枪数年的手上布满老茧，刺激的娇弱的性器又痛又痒。熟知怎么讨好对方，白羽瞳还故意用茧子摩擦敏感脆弱的头部。没两下，精致的性器就已经硬的吓人，一抖一抖地大有要射精的趋势，白羽瞳一边把玩一边逗弄容易害羞的恋人，“展博士，你不会早泄吧。平时压力有点大哦？”

“滚……嗯哈……啊…不行……嘶……啊啊…哈……”违反规定的言辞换来了白羽瞳的警告，娇嫩的分身被故意用力一捏，又疼的展耀闭上了喵喵唇，怨恨的瞪着白羽瞳。

抽一鞭子给块糖，白羽瞳勾起嘴角，露出的是展耀都不常见到的邪魅。而那张他亲吻过无数次的唇缓缓张开，将自己的硬挺含了进去。

“我还没洗澡！”展耀倒吸一口气，白羽瞳有洁癖他是知道的，白羽瞳对他没有洁癖他也是知道的，可却真的没想到对方会毫不犹豫的含住他的性器，“脏.......”

口中含着物什，白羽瞳没法说话，只是回以一个眼神——你的怎么会脏？

一向严谨，对自己要求甚高的展耀被压在办公室做这种事儿，他羞的几乎不敢睁眼，可却身不由己的被白羽瞳认真口交的模样迷住。铁刘海微微下垂，挺翘的鼻梁遮住了一些视线，可却还可以清晰的看见自己白皙粉嫩的性器被对方丰厚的唇包裹住。

感官神经最为密集的头部被舌苔来回舔舐，白羽瞳还故意以舌尖回勾头冠的凹陷缝隙，就连平日里自读都不太会去触碰的地方被仔仔细细的照顾。展耀的角度不仅可以看到白羽瞳在他胯间卖力工作，还可以从敞开的办公室大门窥探到几乎整个S.C.I的办公区域，紧张、羞愧让身体敏感的不像话，原本就足以叫男人很快泄身的刺激被无限放大，直冲展耀的天灵盖。

白羽瞳舔弄够了龟头，进而将一整根性器吞下，直到头部顶进喉咙也不松口，控制着喉头的肌肉挤压敏感处，不断吸吮着脆弱的白嫩。

男人含的极深，随着白羽瞳每次吞吐的动作，展耀几乎感觉到自己的囊袋触碰到对方柔软的下唇，奇妙的触感和视觉同时攻击着小猫咪的中枢神经，“嗯.....哈......羽瞳....不行了....要到了.....”求饶的话方说出口，所有的快感给予全都戛然而止。

“展博士，你又叫错了。”

达到高峰前被堵住马眼，展耀皮鞋里的脚趾都难受地蜷了起来，“小白......让我射......”

“不行哦，说好了是惩罚你，怎么能让你射？”

“你到底...要怎么样.....才饶了我？”猫猫委屈的眨眼，攻击白羽瞳最薄弱的一点。

当你的敌人最大的弱点是你的时候，这就是一场必胜的战争。

确实，虽然嘴上说着要惩罚展耀，可白羽瞳哪里下得了这个狠心，打打屁股捏捏乳首已经是极限了，叫这只猫儿长长记性罢了，当然，让他舒服却不让他射，也是其中之一。

“猫儿....”

听到白羽瞳唤他猫儿，展耀知道这是对方松口的前兆，接下去只要乖乖地顺着他就可以了。展耀扭着身子将五分难受表现出了十分隐忍，就为了刺激白羽瞳对他一百分的不舍。

“小白....难受.....”

“猫儿，回答我，以后遇到这种危险，你该怎么做?”白羽瞳单手撑在展耀耳侧，鼻尖几乎贴上对方的，沉重的呼吸打在展耀的脸上，眸子里是十成十地认真。

若不是双手被束住，性器还被掌控在对方手中，展耀真的有点想要抱抱这个男人。明明是那么坚强的一个人，偏偏却会在他面前露出那么脆弱的表情。

可这个问题，他确实无法违心回答，“我说过，如果有下次，我还是会做出同样的选择。”展耀说的坚定无比。

回答错误。

白羽瞳黝黑的眉毛立刻蹙起，下狠心箍紧了手中的脆弱，轻微的疼痛换来展耀轻咬嘴唇，“猫儿，再给你一次机会。”

展耀一脸倔强，盯着白羽瞳的眼没有任何动摇。

看来惩罚还不够。

松开手，看着展耀硬的发紫的性器上翘紧贴至小腹，白羽瞳迅速的褪下了对方藏青色的长裤，光洁修长的双腿叫他下身一紧，明明都是男人，可这腿和他相比却细的不像话，甚至比女人还漂亮。

“你要干嘛！？”

“我要干什么展博士你难道猜不出吗？”

展耀挣扎着想要摆脱对方刚劲有力的双手，却发现全然是螳臂当车是，双腿被强行分开，各自架在躺椅的两个扶手上。

该死，这死耗子的力气太大了。

心理学博士不罢休的蹬着腿，在白羽瞳眼里就和闹脾气的小孩一般毫无杀伤力。扯下领带将不老实的左腿绑在扶手上，右腿则用展博士自己的长裤固定。捆绑罪犯数年，白羽瞳倒是也没想到这些手法有一天会被用在自家青梅竹马的恋人身上。

比起白羽瞳对自己“杰作”的满意，展耀则是快要疯了，自己下半身全裸仅剩一双白袜子堪堪包住脚掌，双腿大开，正对着办公室大门，如果这个时候有人过来的话.......！

“白羽瞳，你疯了！放开我！”焦虑感使原本兴奋到极致的性器都疲软了几分，手脚皆被束缚，全身几乎都是无法动弹任鼠宰割的现状，展耀羞的浑身的皮肤都泛起了粉红。空调打在双腿上的丝丝凉意都无法驱散这种燥热。

见白羽瞳不知在他储物柜中翻找什么，将自己的话当做耳旁风，硬的不行展耀只能试试软的，“小白，我冷，我们回家再做好吗？”

“放心，马上让你热起来。”

展耀看着白羽瞳不怀好意的笑，心里一个寒颤，白羽瞳使坏的表情，没人比他更熟悉。

果不其然——

“白羽瞳！为什么我的办公室会有润滑剂！”展耀顾不得自己还被五花大绑，羞愤的质问一脸坏笑的白警官。

“以备不时之需，比如现在。”

一个秀才一个兵，有理他也说不清。自小受到的良好教育让展耀骂不出脏话，可却已经用眼刀杀死这个没脸没皮的死耗子三千次。

冰凉的液体不打招呼就直接浇灌在娇嫩敏感的入口，粉色的小洞条件反射的收缩着，多余的液体顺着臀缝流到了皮椅上又下滑被堵在了展耀的腰背。欣赏着展耀羞涩隐忍的面孔，白羽瞳几乎想什么都不做就直接狠狠干进去，让这只不听话的猫儿含着他的老二哭着认错。

没出息的想了一下就硬的不行，白羽瞳不再犹豫，直接探入一指。

“嗯啊......羽瞳！”展耀没想到白羽瞳真的敢在办公室那么做，浑身的感官被无限放大，只是一根手指就让他紧张的快速收缩甬道，千方百计的想要将入侵物推挤出去。

该死的紧。

在白羽瞳看来这种行为更像是在欢迎，缓缓将指节推的根深，明明上一次的性爱间隔并不多久，可展耀的身体却恢复的如初次交合一般紧致。控制角度不让指甲刮伤内壁，在一根手指几乎要完全挤入的时候再缓缓退出，手指代替他的性器享受着肉穴的咬合。

“出去.....”说不上疼，但这异物感已经让展耀回想被白羽瞳的那一根插入的感觉，身体的记忆有时候连大脑都无法比拟。内部甚至已经不再反斥，而是慢慢的向里收缩蠕动，违背主人的意识试图追逐熟悉的快感。

白羽瞳抬眼一笑，“猫儿，你的屁股比你诚实多了。他们叫我不要出去哦？”

展耀的脸已经无法更红了，甚至向下连锁骨都泛着惊人的绯色。

随后白羽瞳又探入两指，努力扩张着紧闭的肠道，本来就不是用来干这事儿的地方却被他调教的学会主动吞吃手指。

慢慢地，后穴已经可以比较轻松的容纳三指，白羽瞳遂变换角度以粗糙的指腹揉按着内壁，退出几分寻找着能让猫咪彻底乖顺的一点，粗粝的茧子顺着记忆四处摩挲。

“白.....羽瞳....嗯啊哈.....你给我撒手.....啊！别！.....别按.....!”心觉不妙的展耀还来不及阻止，前列腺就被中指狠狠的戳刺了一记，过分的快感几乎让他直接射了出来。臀部向上试图逃避着疯狂折磨着他的感觉，“....啊...嗯......小白......！”

今晚第二次临近高潮的展博士是真的没想到这次白羽瞳居然会那么听话，竟当真撤出了手指，直直地盯着他。

性器得不到抚慰，身体内部更是突然空虚到发痒，好似有千万条小虫在内壁上攀爬。展耀根本无法自控，扭着腰收缩着臀肉，无论怎么都动都无法缓解这种感觉，“小白....小白.....帮我......我真的难受.......”难得的讨饶都没能换来白羽瞳的宽恕，展耀知道对方还在等他说出一个答案。

可他真的不行。

“猫儿，只要一句话，只要你答应我，下次要是再有这种情况，一定要以自己的安全为首。”白羽瞳眼眶憋得通红，这不仅仅是在逼展耀，也是在逼他自己。

“小白，你知道这是不可能的。”展耀勉强扯出一抹笑，“我的脑子很好，它知道你的身手比我好，遇到危险我应该先保命。可我的心却做不到，看到你有危险，它就会接过我的脑子驱动我做出最本能的反应。你是要我和条件反射做博弈吗？”

展耀这番与情话别无二致的反问教白羽瞳瞳孔收缩，他的猫儿总是能精准的踩在他心头最柔软的地方，“可你要知道，刀子扎你身上比刺在我心上还要疼。”

“难道我不是吗？”

看着白羽瞳眼中的情绪由挣扎、纠结到慢慢的软化再逐渐转化为另一种坚定，展耀知道男人已经有了自己的决定。

活动着重新恢复自由的双手，拉下白羽瞳的头狠狠吻了上去，今天这一出小本本上已经记上了，不过眼前已经蓄势待发的欲望顺位更为优先。

“羽瞳，我想要你.....”猫猫唇在白羽瞳的耳边喃语，诉说着最原始的渴求，灵活的舌舔弄着对方的耳廓，缓缓下移含住那枚自己亲手挑选的铂金耳钉。挡住白羽瞳欲解开他双腿束缚的手，“别解，你喜欢的话就那么做吧！”魅惑的语调和眼神让白羽瞳的裤裆立刻支起了小帐篷。天知道他有多爱这一只咬一口舔两口的坏猫咪。

解开腰带，将硕大的性器从白色的底裤中释放出来，满意的看着展耀盯着自己老二吞咽口水，男人的自尊心得到了极大的满足。鼓胀的肉刃没有多加犹豫便一鼓作气顶入了被扩张过的穴口，远比三根手指还要粗长的性器不意外地遇到阻碍，白羽瞳努力摩挲着对方大敞的腿根，在敏感处反复揉弄，抚慰挺立的性器和下方的囊袋，“猫儿放松....虽然你咬的我很舒服，可这样我进不去。”

展耀咬着唇，眼前就是自己的穴口吃进对方巨根的画面，无论多少次他都不太敢相信自己居然可以吞下那么大一根。努力感受白羽瞳安抚的动作，让快感麻痹刚被进入的不适，硕大的头部被自己的身体完全包裹住，甚至可以用里面感受出白羽瞳的形状。蛮横的龟头在主人的授意下慢慢挺进，一点一点开拓手指无法到达的深处，“嗯啊.....小白...停....停一下....哈嗯....好大....里面好奇怪......进不去的........”展耀胡乱抓住白羽瞳的手臂，指甲几乎嵌进对方厚实的肌肉，配合着白羽瞳的入侵调节呼吸，湿润的眼眶可怜巴巴的盯着男人的眼。

“猫儿，你可以的。”白羽瞳轻笑，这只猫儿怎么每次都叫的像处子一般，明明都不知道将他的肉棒吃过多少回了。以前夹着他的肉棒又摇又叫的是他，撅着屁股求他肏得更深的是他，现在羞答答喊着吃不进去的还是他，可又能怎么办呢，哄着呗。

解开对方的衬衣，白羽瞳熟稔的抚过一根根分明的肋骨，他的猫儿真是太瘦了，怎么喂都喂不胖，也就屁股和胸部有那么一点点软软肉。不客气的低头含住右胸的红缨，白羽瞳知道展耀这一边的乳头更有感觉，切牙轻轻的叼住乳粒撕咬。看着展耀舒服的侧头咬唇，白羽瞳满意的更进一步，用嘴唇轻轻的含住被玩弄至红肿的硬粒，舌尖绕着乳晕打转时不时的来回舔舐。

“嗯.....啊......！”乳头被玩弄的奇妙快感转移了下身部分的不适，粗长的肉棒便趁机一举入侵，整根没入，舒服的两人同时发出闷哼。

入口的褶皱被完全撑开，橡皮筋一般紧紧套住紫红的根部，小嘴一缩一缩地，好似吃食的金鱼。

白羽瞳不给展耀过多适应的时间就按捺不住交媾的欲望，手指与对方紧扣快速的款摆起腰身。与主人偶尔的傲娇不同，炙热的肠道诚实的很，将所有的快感转化为最实际的反应，一抽一抽的夹紧他的肉棒，许是因为环境原因竟比以往还要紧致烫热三分。

“啊啊.....哈.....小白......重.....”太重了.....

“还要重点是吗？”白羽瞳怎会不知道自家养的猫儿是什么意思，可偏生就是要故意扭曲，没有什么技巧只是费了十足的力重重地撞击对方穴道的深处，每次都退到几乎滑出穴口又狠狠的冲刺到更里面，连沉重的囊袋都想一同顶进去，“这样...嗯...可以吗？还要更重吗？”与他交握的指节泛白，白羽瞳欣赏着展耀沉迷欲望的脸，不再是那个课堂上文质彬彬，破案时波澜不惊的展耀，而是只属于他的放浪形骸沉迷情欲的猫儿。

每一下都被顶的向上移动几分，又在退出的时候被握住手拉回，展耀觉得自己好像在波涛汹涌的海上起起伏伏，这条名为白羽瞳的船即是他唯一的救赎。

“不说就是还不够咯？”白羽瞳又使劲的顶了十几个来回，龟头甚至感受到一股由里而外的湿意，“猫儿，我之前就觉得不对了....嗯....你是不是....被肏狠了屁股就会自己流水?是不是再多干你几回........就可以省下买润滑液的钱了.....嗯？”卵蛋重重的拍打上泛红的臀肉，每下都带起小小的肉波，白羽瞳没皮没脸的说着骚话，刺激着身下的人儿。

“啊嗯......小白....哈....嗯....啊........”展耀被肏的根本一句完整的话都说不出，发丝随着律动一根根垂落在眼前，眼角不断滑落因快感而产生的眼泪，完全丧失理智让他连最厉害的嘴上功夫都施展不出，只能一味的发出淫乱的叫喊，“好......舒服.......嗯啊啊......”

胸膛剧烈的起伏，展耀迷迷糊糊的看着白羽瞳居然只半褪了裤子，而自己却依旧被玩弄的浑身都湿漉漉的，羞耻和快感轮番攻击，侵蚀着原本就已经不太清明的大脑。

白羽瞳稍稍放缓速度，解开捆住对方双腿的布料，将雪白的双腿缠上自己的腰间。精瘦结实的腰侧可以被对方的大腿肉紧紧贴住，柔软的触感与肌肉截然相反。上翘的腿毫无力气的随着操弄的动作摆动着，“猫儿....太棒了...你真的太棒了.....里面好热....嗯啊..吸得我爽死了……真想一直埋在里边不出来……..”

展耀头昏脑涨只觉得甬道已经完全被肏成了对方性器的形状，没有一点肥肉的腹部甚至可以清晰的看到对方性器进入最深处顶弄出的凸起，展耀根本没过脑子的就隔着肚皮摸了上去，感受手心一次次的的力道，好似要将他的肚皮肏破一般。

“好大.....哈....顶到肚子了......嗯啊啊啊....啊.....”

挠心的话语和猫爪的动作烧红了白羽瞳的眼，抓着大腿肉低吼一声直接将展耀提了起来，吓了一跳的展耀抱住地方的脖子惊呼，“啊！小....小白！”身体的重量尽数压在两人相交的地方，性器进入至从未到过的地方，展耀又惊又爽，就这般硬生生的射了出来，白灼的液体喷洒在白羽瞳的衬衫上，迅速的被布料吸收。

高潮过的后穴不断收缩，吸绞着肆意冲撞的肉棒，可白羽瞳硬是咬着牙忍住了要射精的欲望。有力的双手托举着对方的臀部一下一下的高低抛接着身上的人，龟头每次都故意顶在让展耀癫狂的那一点上，叫对方痉挛着高潮的身体承受更上一层的快感，白羽瞳肏红了眼，边走边抱着还在高潮的展耀向办公桌的方向走去。

堆积过一批又一批重要文件的白色桌面这一次却成了主人交欢的场所，“猫儿，你不知道你现在的样子有多美，屁股紧的几乎要把我咬断，就那么贪吃吗？”白羽瞳低下头吻住无法合拢的猫唇，舔过嘴角没有来得及被吞咽下的唾液。

“啊嗯.....啊.....呜........不行了.....真的不行了......要被干坏了.....”冰凉的桌面都在瞬间被展耀的体温焐热，浑身烫的发疯，才射过的阴茎在白羽瞳一次次的刺激前列腺的时候又一次挺立，就算没有达到高潮也一点一点的向外吐着白色透明的液体，身体就像被干坏了一样“停下....停....”

真的要被肏坏了......

“嘘...嘘.....猫儿.....别哭......”白羽瞳自己也快要到达极限，可却还是想要看看展耀的身体还能被开发成什么样，九浅一深的摆动腰身，故意用性器最粗的部分摩擦前列腺，随着对方体内收缩的频率越来越快，白羽瞳操弄的速度也越来越快......

“嗯啊......”滚烫的精液终于冲出精关，喷射在展耀的肠道中，烫的展耀小幅度颤抖，用后穴达到了干性高潮........

当第二天晨会白羽瞳一本正经说展博士身体不适，病假一天的时候，为了保住自己下半年奖金的蒋翎不敢吭声，并在心里默默道了一句。

呵，男人。

**Author's Note:**

> 所有的美好都属于瞳耀  
> 所有的OOC都属于我


End file.
